My Demonic Love
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: Dea Uchiha is a half Demon dealing with the death of his mother his hateful father and a love that will wind up freezing his heart in the end will he ever find a way to be saved? Or will he end up as frozen icicle? ((Nee nee...I really hate to say this but...this is mainly about my OC...though there is SasuNaru, ItaKisa and Kakuhida...Yaoi Dun like Dun read Rated T to be safe))


My Demonic Love

Who are you?...oh...what am I doing here?...nothing...why am turning to ice?...no reason...but...I suppose I could tell you...seeing as you actually want to know...I guess...lets start with introductions then...I'm Dea...And I'm a Demon...well half Demon...the other halfs Angel...heh...I know what your thinking...'Oh no a Demon! He must have huge teeth and sharp claws and crazy looking horns and has huge black wings!'...none of thats true...well except for the wings...but they aren't huge nor black...there smallish...and red...Anyway...like any other Demon I'm quite pale...I have black hair...its quite long...held back with a red ribbon...not tied in a bow...but...unlike Demons...and more like angels...I have...unusually bright...blue eyes...I guess I get it from my mum...along with that stupid rule...what rule you ask?...oh...its just...if I so happen to fall in love...and the one I love breaks my heart...I turn to ice...normally it isn't as harsh...like for angels they turn to...snow and fall upon the...earth to be reborn...and all that junk...but for me...since I'm part Demon...I don't get to go anywhere...or do anything...but melt...ya it...kinda sucks doesn't it?...how did I get my heart broken?...well...I suppose I could tell you...I have nothing better to do...other than freeze...Lets see...I suppose...this all started when I...was just...turning 8...

It was my birthday and I...remember I was so excited...because that night...I could finally get out of the...stupid walls my parents had built to...keep all of us safe...did I mention that...it was kind of...not allowed for...an angel to live in the...underworld...let alone give a child...to a Demon...but people mostly...left us alone...as my dad...is the kings one and...only brother...only the stupidest...would dare try and...defy the king...or his brother...and disturb there families...umm..oh yes...I was so excited...I could...barely contain my excitement...as I bounced around...my older brothers rooms...as they yelled at me to...calm down...'Dea! Please! Mum and Dad will be here any minuet! Calm yourself!'...the eldest would...always yell the loudest...but I could tell he was...excited too...hmm?...what are they're names?...oh...well the eldest's...name is...Itachi...and the middles name...is Sasuke...then theres me...Dea...oh!...and Sasukes play mate Naruto...hes an angel like my mum...it was always funny though...you could...almost never...tell that my mum...was an angel...she had...dark hair...and black eyes...just like a Demon...the only thing...that gave her away was her wings...pure white angel wings...soon my parents did come...and I had to calm down...but I was bouncing around...again as soon as we got outside...thats went everything went wrong...suddenly another kingdoms small armada had surrounded us...and separated me and my mum...from my dad and brothers...they threw things...at us...and tried to light us...on fire...my dad broke away...from where...him and my brothers...were but...my mum...the other kingdoms armada was wiped away...as the kings own armada quickly flooded...to where we were...we went back home and I...sat for a long while...both my brothers on...either side of me...we didn't cry...or fuss...or wonder 'why hadn't it have been me?'...we simply sat...until I was struck...by Itachi...Sasuke was shocked and...even Itachi looked taken aback for...what he had done...but still...I didn't cry...or moan out in pain...I simply closed my...eyes and nodded...feeling the sting of what was to come...in the long days ahead...for I knew...this would happen...that one day...I would pay...for all of my stupidity...With the ultimate price...My Life...

((Umm...Please tell me what you think...and...um...if I should continue or not...thx!))


End file.
